Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers
Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers is a TV series based on the Power Rangers franchise and to be the first Power Rangers to not be based on a Super Sentai series. SYNOPSIS: Million of years ago, on the planet Awesome, there live an group of multi-colored humanoid animals know as the Awesomoian where they battle an army of demonic creatures know as the ToxiDemons where Awesomoian warriors transform into an team of multi-colored heroes know as the Awesome Chargers. As the war goes on, the ToxiDemons' grand emperor, Villainog begins to mysterious transform into a octopus/butterfly/sunflower-like monster where he destroy the planet where the two tribes travel to prehistoric Earth to continues the battle. Until that fateful day, the six Awesome Chargers bravely sacrifice themselves to save their team and seal away the ToxiDemons to deep below the underworld. Now, in the present, the ToxiDemons has reawaken and start to create havoc in order to revive the grand emperor. Luckily, an angelic-like god named Heavenizer and his robotic assistant summon six young trouble humans to become the Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers to stop them while those six unluckily heroes get to know each other while working together and than later gain new powers, getting new members, and fighting some new fearsome enemies along the way on their neverending quest of defeating the ToxiDemons and save the Earth! CHARACTERS: RANGERS: * Rad Addison/Red Awesome Chargers Ranger: The leader of the Awesome Chargers, an young 18-year old hotheaded teenage boy who raised by his overprotective mother when his father died when he was seven and has a fear of fire until he and others were chosen to become Power Rangers. He gain the ability of the pyrokinesis, despite his fear of fire, which allow him to absorb or project heat. He's cocky, a bit headstrong, and hotheaded, but does show to has a good heart and willing to be a leader that the team need and always helping out his fellow comrade in their fight against evil, even going slowing to be a little bit overprotective of his team. In his Wild Rampage form, he has wings on his back, a tail, and razor-sharp claws. * Brock McDougal/Black Awesome Chargers Ranger: The muscle of the Awesome Chargers, an young 21-year old young adult who seem a bit dim-witted, but use a bit of his brainpower to help him out on very dangerous situation. But, know that he's dim-witted and feel like he doesn't has nothing to do until he and others were chosen to become Power Rangers. He gain the ability of geokinesis, allowing him to control the Earth. While he can sometime screw thing ups, he always use a bit of his brainpower to help out the team of defeating a enemy or something else, he's the team's father figure. In his Wild Rampage form, his grow horn on his forehead and show to has both two big hand and foots which can create shockwaves by clapping his hands. * Bill Parkinson/Blue Awesome Chargers Ranger: The brains of the Awesome Chargers, an young emotionless 10-year old orphan boy who get kick out of every school he goes, due to him being more smarter in Einstein, causing to feel that he don't want to smarter than anyone else but does hide a dark secret within him, until he and others were chosen to become Power Rangers. He gain the ability of hydrokinesis, allowing to control or be the ocean. He think of his team as his only family. But, he soon reveal that dark secret of him, he's half-human, half-ToxiDemonling and at first, think that they don't need him to due him being half-ToxiDemonling. But, learn that they need him and was 100% human after Heavenizer uses a spell on him, he use his big brain to make weapons and figure a way of how to solve problems. In his Wild Rampage form, he show to has a fin from his back, razor-sharp claws, and can also transform into a merman, but only in his Wild Rampage form. * Garfield Green/Green Awesome Chargers Ranger: The team's nature expert, an young 16-year old teenager who dream of protecting nature, but has bad luck, making him feel like he has no reason of saving nature from greedy humans until he and others were chosen to become Power Rangers, he gain the ability of forestokinesis, allowing to control the forest, while he no longer has bad luck, he gain good luck, he's good friend with Rad and a boyfriend to Yin. In his Wild Rampage form, he has throw spike in his back and can crawl like a ball to attack his enemies. * Yin Chong/Yellow Awesome Chargers Ranger: The team's martial artist expert, an young 15-year old teenage girl who dream of being in a marital art school, but know that they don't allow girls to join in, making feel like she don't want to learn more marital arts until she and others were become Power Rangers, she gain the ability of electrokinesis, allowing to control, absorb, or become electric. She help train the team of martial arts even her boyfriend, Garfield, she's best friend with Pearl. In her Wild Rampage form, she gain razor-sharp claws on her fingers and toes and also getting a tail, where she can run fast in the speed of sound. * Pearl St. Commons/Pink Awesome Chargers Ranger: The team's , an young 17-year old teenage girl who bullies by other girls, who think who are more beautiful than her, causing to feel like her don't need beauty until she and others were chosen to become Power Rangers, she become a girlfriend to Rad and best friend with Yin. In her Wild Rampage form, she gain wings on his arms where she can throw at them by spinning around and can fly a bit fast than Rad. * Goldax/Gold Awesome Chargers Ranger: * Princess Dolpfinn/Cyan Awesome Chargers Ranger: ALLIES: * Heavenizer: The team's mentor, * Hypebolt: Heavenizer's robotic assistant, * Penultimate Warrior: * Original Awesome Chargers Rangers ** Drako ** Saiz ** Sharkyl ** Hedgehog ** Cheetai ** Phoenix VILLAINS (TOXIDEMONS): * Emperor Terrorazor: * Empress Horrorella: * Prince Terroraze: * Princess Horrorette: * Psychohead: * Goblingax: * Demonites: * Grand Emperor Villainog: * List of Monsters in Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers RECURRING CHARACTERS: * Mrs. Addison: * * * * * * * * * * * * * ARSENAL: TRANSFORMATION DEVICES: * Awesome Charger Morphers MULTI-USE DEVICES: * Awesome Charger Cards ** Morph Card ** Weapon Card ** Wild Rampage Card ** Penultimate Armor Card ** Copy Card ** Zord Card ** Invisible Card ** Vehicle Card ** Teleport Card ** Disguise Card ** Megazord Card ** Battle Zord Card ** Battlizer Card SIDEARM: * Awesome Blade * Awesome Gun TEAM WEAPONS & TEAM BLASTER: * Awesome Charger Blaster ** Hedgehog Cannon ** Cheetah Daggers ** Phoenix Bow *** Awesome Charger Blaster (proto-form) ** Dragon Blade ** Rhino Axe/Blastzooka ** Shark Lance TEAM POWER-UPS: * Wild Rampage Forms * Penultimate Armors VEHICLES: * Awesomecycles MEGAZORDS: MAIN: * Awesome Charger Megazord ** Dragon Zord ** Rhino Zord ** Shark Zord ** Hedgehog Zord ** Cheetah Zord ** Phoenix Zord * * SUPPLMENT ZORDS: * Scorpion Zord * Tiger Zord * ALTERNATIVE COMBINATIONS: * EPISODES: click here TRIVIA * While the show share elements from previous Power Rangers seasons, the series share elements from other Saban-based series, such as Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix, Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. *